


rhododendron

by luvotomy



Series: hanakotoba [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvotomy/pseuds/luvotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“but what if someone finds out?” hanamiya asks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	rhododendron

**Author's Note:**

> idk set during imahana's time in middle school. no actual pairing. mentions of relations between an underage character and an older character that doesn't actually happen.

imayoshi remembers seeing their basketball coach, wrapped around the hanamiya’s finger. he bends the man so easily to his will, and he will play the guy until he’s dead. he deceives with a smile that’s more teeth than sweetness and he thinks, ‘what a frightening child’.

 

the old fool is made stupid by hanging onto empty promises to let him taste the toxic honey from a plush mouth and tempted by possibilities of being in between slim legs.

 

he stumbles upon them accidentally, having forgotten his water bottle in the club room, and on the way he passes the coach’s office, the door open slightly ajar, a sliver of light on the ground.

 

“hanamiya-kun, you’re really a beautiful boy…” a gruff voice murmurs.

 

“coach, please, we can’t do this…” hanamiya whispers softly, and there’s an almost undetectable mocking tone that doesn’t go unnoticed by imayoshi, “it’s wrong.”

 

“what are you saying hanamiya-kun?” the coach says nervously, desperately, “isn’t it, isn’t this what you w-wanted?”

 

“but what if someone finds out?” hanamiya asks.

 

imayoshi walks past, he doesn’t want to become tangled in a game that isn’t any concern of his, not with an opponent like hanamiya. he can only imagine how the man is on his knees, quivering under his clothes, sweating under the uncaring gaze of the devil inside the boy’s skin.

 

on the way out, he sees that the light is off, the door is completely shut and never has silence chilled him to the bone so much.

**Author's Note:**

> rhododendrons in the victorian language of flowers (BUT I STUFFED IT IN HERE ANYWAY JUST BECAuSE) mean "i am dangerous" or caution. the japanese hanakotoba have azaleas which mean patience and modesty. either way rhododendrons and subsequently azaleas are poisonous plants, both flowers and leaves and they were also used to send death threats yAY.


End file.
